I am committed to clinical research to advance the treatment of patients with hematologic malignancies. To accomplish this goal, a new generation of clinical investigators must be trained. My major obstacle to pursuing clinical research and training is time pressures from clinical and administrative obligations. This award would guarantee protected time for clinical research and mentoring. The studies proposed are reflective of my strong interest in Graft versus Host disease. Each study was developed with the fellow or junior faculty member. The studies reflect the spectrum of graft versus those disease including the use of non myeloablative preparative regimens for high risk donor transplants, treatment of steroid refractory Graft versus Host disease in a study examining the pharmacokinetics of Pentostatin, and a staging system for chronic graft versus host disease. Besides meeting weekly with the trainees, formal course work will be taken through the School of Hygiene and Public Health Masters in the Clinical Investigation program. I also plan to take some of the courses to complement my recently completed MBA. Formal evaluation of my effectiveness will be obtained to improve my mentoring skills and to monitor my clinical research productivity.